25 Days of FMA!
by Spirit Elma
Summary: Updated every day!Christmas-like goodness with Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Jean, Fury and the rest of them! Collection of one shots for December/Christmas. Requests taken within reason - -' Enjoy, rated for any cussing within...
1. Chapter 1

SE: Oh my freaking god!!! It was snowing, _snowing! _This morning, granted it was a light non-sticking snow, but still…On December first. Good omen, for some…me? I hate the cold…and I know...I have other stories to update, but, I can't help it...

Sember: Your brother?

SE: HAH that too. My eight year old brother hits hard!! Swag at me with his backpack, jammed my glasses into my nose and made me _bleed_!!! WTF! Little brat wasn't even sorry!!! **Can anyone beat that?**

Ember: Anyway…Spirit Elma does not own Full Metal Alchemist! This goes for all chapters. Well…all one shots, really…ENJOY ^_^

* * *

December 1st - Riza Hawkeye -

* * *

It was a crisp day in Central. The park was covered in leaves and children ran around in coats and scarves, playing tag and chasing their pets while parents watched closely as they talked to one another.

In the midst of brown, dull reds and yellows, whites and dark green, there was a women standing alone in a bright blue uniform. A loyal dog by her side. She didn't know why she decided to take her lunch break here instead of the lunchroom at HQ, Bu here she was. 'Colonel Mustang had better not try to skip out early.' she thought grimly, then a group of children ran past and she smiled.

One girl stopped in front of her. She sharply looked down and raised an eyebrow. The girl was around seven years old, light brown hair and green eyes. Riza could barely see her face because of her hat and scarf. The girl giggled out a 'Hello!' the first-lieutenant kept her face and replied.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" The kid's eyes got a bit larger and bit her lip.

"May I pet your doggy, please, lady?" at that the dog in question look up at his master as if in question. She let out a tiny smile and moved down to her knees.

"Of course you may, may I ask for your name?" The girl beamed and started to scratch Hayate behind his ears.

"My name is Holly, I was born on Christmas, I can't wait, it's coming soon! How about you lady, what's your name? Do you like Christmas?" Wow this little girl could talk. To be honest, the blond women didn't so anything for Christmas outside of making cookies for the rest of the command and Mustang. But his girl, Holly, was just shining in a way she had to smile at.

"My name is Riza Hawkeye, and yes, I love Christmas."

"Do you have a tree, are you going to get to see your family?" Hawkeye was glad she was good at keeping a mask.

"Not for my apartment, I buy one for the office, and only get to be around my command, but they are like children…"

The girl patted Hayate on the head one more time and stepped away. "I have to go, bye! And Merry Christmas! I hope you have fun with your friends!"

Riza watched with a small smile as Holly left, skipping and humming a Christmas song. Maybe, just maybe, she could try to try to have a better outlook on the holidays this year and maybe even go easier on Mustang…with that thought she turned on heal and started her walk back to HQ, Hayate on her heals.

* * *

Review? Please??? This will(hopefully) be updated everyday ^_^ if not...I'll catch it up!

LOVES U ALL!!! hate the cold...


	2. The Shopping Experience

SE: Okay, Day two!

* * *

December 2nd - The Shopping Experience -

He walked down the street toward his destination. All the while wondering how _he_ go stuck doing this.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Alright! Long stick!"

"Me too."

"Long."

"Long. One and one half inch.

"fifteen cen says the Boss gets it." Havoc held out his money. The rest disagreed, the boss never lost. Mustang just glared and walked over to Hawkeye, who was holding the straws. A brief moment later he reached out and took one from her grasp…

It was half an inch…the rest of the command paid up to Havoc…

"Well, sir," Riza started, "Good luck, try not to burn anything, sir."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

'Damn straws…ah, there it is.' he pulled out of his musings upon seeing his destination.

**Robbins's Tree Lot**

Yes, that is correct. The great Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist: Hero of Ishbel - was shopping for a Christmas tree.

Damn he hated his luck.

As he approached a man standing by the entrance looked up. He was greeted by this man. "Hello, I'm Joe, what kind of tree do you need."

"Hello, Colonel Mustang, I only need a small one…"

"Colonel? Well, lets find you the best!"

Roy Mustang was in a living hell. He. Does. Not. Shop. For anything… half way through the salesman's babbling his fingers were itching to snap and set the entire premises ablaze. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of Hawkeye's gun.

"And here we have a fine selection, small, freshly cut, and cheep!"

"Hey Joe, need your help over here!" there were a few guys trying to load a tree onto a car. Joe said something to Roy that was not quite heard and ran off. So there Roy was, left to shop for a tree, alone. Someone was getting toasted for this, probably Havoc, now that he thought of it.

Slowly he walked around, freezing, looking at things that all looked the same to him. A tree is a tree. What the hell is so special about them? Wait? What was that crunching noise?

His time in the army had told him go move. Did he listen to the wise little voice that had saved his ass many a time. No. Instead he slowly turned around. Only to see a mass of green falling toward him.

The cold must have messed with his thought process. Luckily he tumbled out of the way, barely, and only landed on his back. 'I think my ankle is twisted…' Yup, he was dazed.

"Oi! Colonel are you alright?" Joe rushed over and helped him up.

"Fine," he glanced around before his gaze settled on a tree a bit taller than him, "that one over there, someone will be by tomorrow to pick it up and pay." with that said he left to go back and finish his paperwork.

* * *

There was a knock and his door opened to let his first lieutenant enter.

"Sir, did-"

"-I went, got my ear talked off, froze my ass off, a tree fell on me, and Havoc is going to pick it up and pay for it tomorrow." there was a noise of protest from said person from the outer office. "And that's an order, second lieutenant!" he added a bit more loudly.

Riza smiled, just a little, but enough for Roy to notice.

"What?"

"Nothing sir, just happy there was no need for the fire department."

"No, there wouldn't be, seeing as how you switched my gloves…"

"Sir?" she sounded confused, but the knowing smirk that graced her lips gave her away.

He sighed. Gloves stolen by a gun-crazy lieutenant and almost crushed by a tree. Yes, this was turning out to be a great week…

The next day

"Where are my gloves!"

The entire command tried to look innocent. Mustang spotted the tree, bare except the top. Not a star like normal. No. It was his gloves.

Hughes took many pictures of Roy getting his gloves down and proceeding to torch Havoc, Brenda, himself, not before handing Fury the camera and instructions to keep clicking.

Riza watched the scene, hand on gun if things got out of hand, with a smile that was rarely seen on her.

* * *

SE: Review? Press the pretty button? Love you!


	3. Decorations

SE: okay, posted a bit later at night...but I was helping a friend with a history project..._but I'm still on schedule^^_

Sember: She don't own nothin but the plot.

SE: the Roy/Riza bit at the end is for **_biscuit1226_** hope you like!

Ember: Enjoy!!!

* * *

December 3rd - Decorations -

There were floating boxes. Or at least they appeared to be floating, in reality is was Edward carrying quite an assortment of boxes. The only way to know was his voice that drifted across the room.

"Who's idea was it to decorate the damn office anyway…"

Al, who was walking beside him, answered in his ever patient tone, "Umm, brother, that would have been the Fuhrer…" Jean's head poked out of the office and promptly moved his ass to keep from being run over by the…petite…blond.

"Good. You are on time, hello major Elric, Al." Falman was sitting drinking coffee. Along with everyone else in the unit.

"Is that everything?"

Ed replied tersely, "Yes Fury, and can someone explain why no one bothered to help!" he was rather indignant that he had to do it himself.

To that all he received were shrugs, nopes, and a smirk from Mustang. A vain popped in Ed's forehead.

* * *

-Ten minuets later-

* * *

"Hey! Watch it with that!"

"Sorry Fury! Brenda bumped into me."

There was a loud crash, some yelling, and all around pandemonium. Havoc and Fury were hanging lights. Ed and Al were spraying fake snow everywhere, including Roy's hair if he got close enough. Brenda was on tensile and holiday-ish plants. Roy and Riza were setting up and decorating mini trees on top of file cabinets and such. Falman was trying to keep order, trying being the key word there…

"What?!? I'm over here!" Brenda shouted across the room. Havoc grinned impishly.

"Havoc stop, Edward behave with the spray or put it down! Colonel, it would not be recommended to set those mini trees aflame." Roy whistled innocently while slipping his gloves back into his pocket.

And that was when something terrifying happened.

"OH CHIRSTMAS DECORATING! I SHALL HELP! DECORATING FOR CHRISTMAS IS A SKILL PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!!!!

'oh._**Hell. **_

No.

Please no…

No no no…'

And so was the thought of every person in the room. Everyone froze. Armstrong was in the doorway. Pink sparkles and all. Roy spoke first.

"Umm…Actually, there is something you could do, major." even Riza looked at him strangely, the others varied from death glares to pleading. "You could go downtown and pick up lunch." there were sighs of relief.

"OF COURSE I SHALL GO!" the door was then closed on his face before he could continue.

The pandemonium continued.

* * *

Five hours later, Armstrong never did make it back, they were finished. They all headed back to their beds for a good nights rest, leaving Roy, who had fallen asleep. Which was consequently not a smart thing to do around Edward. The colonel had fake snow in his hair, tensile transmuted into his uniform and a drawn on mustache.

Riza was the last one left and took pity on the man. She moved over to him and gently shook him.

"Colonel, sir, wake up. You need to go to bed."

Reluctantly and slowly his eyes slid open. Then he yawned and stretched like a cat would after waking from a nap. "Thank you Riza," then processed what happened, "that runt…"

This drew a chuckle from the blond women standing above him.

He stood and together they walked across the office to lock up and leave. Suddenly, Roy stopped and grabbed Riza's arm.

"Sir?" her answer was a coy grin and a point upwards to the doorway. There, hanging innocently from the top of the door was a piece of mistletoe. She looked back to Roy's face.

"Will I get shot?" damn that grin!

She thought for a moment, then let out a sigh and shook her head a bit at his way of asking. Even if it was a valid question.

"I suppose not." his grin turned to a full-out smile.

Slowly he leaned a inch or two and caught her lips with his. It was light and quick, but passionate all the same. They parted and Riza put a hand on her ever present gun. Roy raised an eyebrow and a bit of fright passed his eyes.

"And that's all you're getting Roy Mustang."

* * *

SE: Review please? oh yeah, and any Christmas related requests/pairings? I'll try my best to get out!


	4. Hot Chocolate

SE: my fingers are FROZEN!!!!!  
no heating in my room+a dull, stinging PAIN in my right hand/wrist=a whole lot of typos and backspacing.  
But I did it!

Sember: this chapter's pairings is for Wing Omega, let me know how I did.

Ember: Spirit Elma does not own. Can you say 'Duh!'

SE: watch it...

* * *

December 4th - Hot Chocolate -

The temperature had dropped. It was now 23 degrees and the sky was gray with clouds, a north wind blew lightly.

Alphonse walked alone though the park. Edward was taking Winry shopping so he was on his own for the rest of the day. He was enjoying the day, not to many people were out and about, but enough for some light noise.

As he walked down the path he noticed a figure sitting on a bench. She appeared to have only a jacket on to keep warm. It wasn't until he saw the book clutched in shaking fingers that he recognized her. It was Sheska.

He walked over to her quickly and when in range of her hearing called, "Hey Sheska!"

The woman sharply looked up. "Umm…oh, Alphonse! Hello, how are you, what are you doing here?"

He came to a stop and sat beside her. "Just taking a walk. How long have you been here? You look frozen…"

"Oh," her eyes widened as she tried to remember, "around 7:00"

"This morning!"

"What time is it…"

Al stared, he should have know better, this _was_ Sheska. "Its 4:00pm"

"Really!" She almost dropped her book in surprise. Some of the few people out turned their heads at the shrill sound she produced. "Wow…" Al cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Would you come over, I'll make dinner! You could barrow some of our alchemy books too!"

Her face brightened, "Yeah that would be great!" she said, not really specifying that dinner or books that would be great.

* * *

At the apartment Sheska had a fantastic time reading while Al cooked a delicious dinner for the two. During which the two talked and laughed like there was no tomorrow. After dinner Al turned on the radio and directed Sheska to the couch. He came a moment later holding two mugs.

"Here you go, hot chocolate."

"Ah-I love hot coco! Thanks Al!" said boy beamed at the thanks.

For a while now Al had to admit to himself that he had a crush on the scatterbrained woman. He had gotten her a really nice Christmas present this year. He jumped up at that remembrance and asked her to excuse him for a moment. This was the _perfect_ time!

When he came back he had one hand behind his back.

"Sheska?" she glanced over her mug and raised an eyebrow at him. "Heh. I know its not Christmas yet, but, well, here." he brought a package out and held it out to her. It was wrapped in green paper with a red bow on top. Sheska blushed.

"Oh, you…umm, thank you Al." she took it as he sat beside her on the couch. After a prompt she unwrapped it.

It was a necklace. Gold and in the shape of a book with a heart engraved on its cover. It was on a gold chain that wrapped around each other so intimately that she didn't think that there were separate loops.

She was speechless. Al looked apprehensive which she noticed and somehow found her voice.

"Its lovely, beautiful, how did…"

This time Al was the one who blushed. "I transmuted it. I really like you Sheska." he confessed.

She took the necklace out of the box and put it on with Al's help. As she brushed her fingers over it lightly she looked up at Al.

"I sort of really like you too, Al. And I _adore_ that you took time to transmute something for _me_." by this time both were blushing and staring into each other's eyes.

Slowly Sheska leaned over and kissed Al on the cheek. Which made him blush even harder.

They stayed on the couch for a while wrapped up warm and snug in a blanket. Enjoying each other's presence and sipping on hot chocolate.

* * *

SE: Awe...cute! Right? how about you let me know? Review!


	5. Cookies

SE: Day Five! Whoot! 20 to go!

Ember: this chapter's pairings is for **Dontmezwitme**

Sember: Special Surprise at the end!

SE: Thanks...you dummy, it **was** a surprise...

* * *

December 5th - Cookies -

"Ahhh! Brother!"

There was a loud clang followed by a crash and some powder like substance falling and going everywhere.

"What! You said to give you the flour!"

"I meant _in_ the sack!"

"Well you should have _said_ so!"

"You should have known better!"

You see the two brothers were in the kitchen. Baking. It wasn't in their plans, but the had a _little_ spat with their girlfriends.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Ed there you are!" Winry came running up and flung her arms around Edward and kissed him straight on the lips. Al looked up and saw his own girlfriend coming at a much more restrained pace.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" Rose smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, which he returned.

The girls grinned and pulled out a festive box. Opening it they explained that they had made cookies for them. Of course the boys were excited, after all, their girlfriends made fantastic apple and cherry pie.

Grinning, they each took a cookie and took a large bite. They promptly blanched and forcefully swallowed the bite.

"What's wrong Al?" Rose questioned gently. Winry slowly moved her hand toward her ever present wrench.

Edward and Alphonse turned to look at each other, then their respective girls, and spoke the three words that no boyfriend should ever say. No matter the circumstance.

"It tastes terrible."

They regretted it after they saw the girl's faces. Winry looked mad and upset while Rose looked disappointed and upset. Ed felt afraid while Al felt sorry…

Winry replied with a manic gleam in her eyes. "Well, I would _love _to see you two do a better job, and _no_ alchemy allowed!" Rose giggled and agreed with Winry.

Ed, being a hot head, accepted for the both of them. Now alone, Al was a really good chief. However, Ed tended to be…let us say…a kitchen's worst nightmare?

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

They smelled something burning. Quickly they rushed into the kitchen, the stove was on fire. Completely. Engulfed. In. Flames.

"Put it out! Put it out! Ed! What did you do?!?"

"Why pin the blame on _me!_"

"Because you turned the oven on! I said 350!"

Ed clapped his hands and put them over the sink, creating a hose to put the bomb fire of a stove out.

"Really?" he replied with a nonchalance air, "Oops, I set it to 575."

A vain popped in Al's forehead. "What! Brother you're an idiot!

"Don't call your brother an idiot!" That vain got bigger…

"Don't give me reason to!"

They continued to bicker like that for a good hour, in which Hughes showed up and snapped pictures. They didn't even notice. Of course they lost their deal with Winry and Rose. Not only did they use alchemy, but all that was left of _their_ holiday cookies were a pile of ash. They weren't even sure if it were the cookie's or the stove's ashes.

In the end they had to take their girlfriends shopping, all purchases on them. But they did get nice gifts, even if they paid for it… Ed and Al also were glad to accept and love the next batch of Christmas cookies that were made for them.

* * *

**Spirit Elma's Christmas Cookies!**

I make these _every_ year for Christmas, and they are _so_ good!

Peppermint Sugar Cookies

½ cup butter Crisco(or plain butter)  
¾ cup sugar  
1 egg  
½ teaspoon peppermint extract  
1 tablespoon of milk  
1 ¼ cup flour  
Pinch of salt  
¼ teaspoon baking powder.  
Red and/or green food coloring(optional)

Preheat the oven to **350 **degrees. Add Crisco and sugar(or cream the butter, then add sugar), beating until light. Add the egg, peppermint, and milk, and beat thoroughly. If wanted, add the food coloring. Mix the flour, salt, and baking powder together, add to the first mixture, and blend well. Arrange by teaspoonfuls on cookie sheets, 1 inch apart. Press down slightly and sprinkle a little sugar on top. Bake for 8-10 minutes or until lightly browned.  
**Note:** separate cookie dough into two bowls for red and green coloring, really, lets use our common sense people!

If they don't come out right, then try again! Took me a few trys to get right! My friends and everyone in my family LOVES them!!! If you make them, please let me know how they turn out!


	6. Caroling

Spirit Elma: day six, I really like this song now! hated it before.

* * *

December 6th - caroling -

**Spirit Elma: **Opens the door, Roy starts singing.

**Roy: **On the first day of Christmas,  
Alphonse sent to me  
A blond shrimp ranting at me

**Edward: **STOP CALLING ME A MIDGET!!!!

**Winry: **On the second day of Christmas,  
Roy Mustang sent to me  
Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward**: DAMNIT KNOCK IT OFF!!!!

**Alphonse**: On the third day of Christmas,  
Winry sent to me  
Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward: **my own brother… -_-'''

**Riza: **On the fourth day of Christmas,  
Havoc sent to me  
Four m16s,  
**Alphonse**: Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT

**Riza: ***shoots gun*

**Edward:** *silence.*

**Spirit Elma: **don't shoot at Edo-kun!

**Armstrong: **On the fifth day of Christmas,  
Falman sent to me  
Five pink sparkles,  
**Riza: **Four m16s,  
**Alphonse**: Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward: ***silent still, in fear of being hugged.*

**Brenda: **On the sixth day of Christmas,  
Fury sent to me  
Six little puppies,  
**Armstrong: **Five pink sparkles,  
**Riza: **Four m16s,  
**Alphonse**: Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward: **Damn you bastard colonel!!!

**Scar: **On the seventh day of Christmas,  
Dante sent to me  
Seven sins to kill me,  
**Brenda: **Six little puppies,  
**Armstrong: **Five pink sparkles,  
**Riza: **Four m16s,  
**Alphonse****: **Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward: **I blame you Spirit Elma!

**Spirit Elma: **What'd I do?

**Edward: …**

**Falman: **On the eighth day of Christmas,  
the colonel sent to me  
Eight books on joking,  
**Scar: **Seven sins to kill me,  
**Brenda: **Six little puppies,  
**Armstrong: **Five pink sparkles,  
**Riza: **Four m16s,  
**Alphonse**: Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward: ***has duct tape over his mouth, is thrashing wildly*

**Fury: **On the ninth day of Christmas,  
Brenda sent to me  
Nine dog stew recipes,  
**Falman: **Eight books on joking,  
**Scar: **Seven sins to kill me,  
**Brenda: **Six little puppies,  
**Armstrong: **Five pink sparkles,  
**Riza: **Four m16s,  
**Alphonse**: Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward: **DON'T CALL ME SHORT, I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOU HEAD!!!!!

**Spirit Elma: **whoops…he got loose…

**Pinako: **On the tenth day of Christmas,  
those brats sent to me  
Ten walking sticks  
**Fury: **Nine dog stew recipes ,  
**Falman: **Eight books on joking,  
**Scar: **Seven sins to kill me,  
**Brenda: **Six little puppies,  
**Armstrong: **Five pink sparkles,  
**Riza: **Four m16s,  
**Alphonse**: Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward: **On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
those traitors sent to me  
Eleven damn short jokes,  
**Pinako: **Ten walking sticks,  
**Fury: **Nine dog stew recipes,  
**Falman: **Eight books on joking,  
**Scar: **Seven sins to kill me,  
**Brenda: **Six little puppies,  
**Armstrong: **Five pink sparkles,  
**Riza: **Four m16s,  
**Alphonse**: Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Edward: **And lots of traitors calling me short.

**Roy: **Hey! that's my line and you got it wrong!

**Edward: ***sticks tongue out*

**Havoc: **On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
the ladies sent to me  
Twelve notes of rejection,  
**Edward: **Eleven damn short jokes,  
**Pinako: **Ten walking sticks,  
**Fury: **Nine dog stew recipes,  
**Falman: **Eight books on joking,  
**Scar: **Seven sins to kill me,  
**Brenda: **Six little puppies,  
**Armstrong: **Five pink sparkles,  
**Riza: **Four m16s,  
**Alphonse**: Three wrenches flying,  
**Winry: **Two auto-mail limbs,  
**Roy: **And a blond shrimp ranting at me.

**Edward: **_I hate you all._

**Spirit Elma: **I think you all need help, coming up with those lyrics… *slams door in all their faces*


	7. Christmas Lights

Spirit Elma: Okay, its the 7th! And still have not been shopping...dang it...I'm dead...

Sember: Oh can it! Mr. Solomon's and Mrs. Casey & Mr. Johnson gonna kill you anyways...

SE: you're mean! Anyway. This chapter is for **Crazed-Anime-Otaku**!!!!! Enjoy!

Ember: You know shes putting off her art homework for this, right? and practicing her clarinet for the consert...thats in a week and _has a solo in!!_

SE: GAH!!! Be quiet!!!!! I'll get it done! *meep....* hopefully....

* * *

December 7th - Christmas Lights -

The sound of laughter floated through the air outside of the restaurant. It was late evening and snow was falling lightly on the two walking home. They were walking close together, the taller had an arm wrapped around the smeller's waist. The couple was speaking lightly, matching the atmosphere surrounding them.

"Hey, Roy?" the blond said looking up into dark onyx eyes. Roy glanced down to his little lover.

"What is it Edo-koi?" Edward blushed at Roy's nickname for him. He adverted eyes to his feet. He murmured something that couldn't quite be heard.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he smirked at getting his love so flustered by a simple name.

Edward took a deep breath and stopped, moving in front of Roy and leaning against him asked a question that would keep them out a lot later then planned.

"Can we go look at lights?" oh, how could Roy say 'no' to that adorable blond in front of him? Besides, they didn't put lights up themselves after that one incident…

* * *

Ed was on the roof putting some of the lights up. Roy was working of the first story windows and porch. Until a startled yell grabbed his attention. 'What is he up to now?' was going through Roy's head. Ed's voice came nervous and a bit freighted.

"Ummm…Roy? A little help, please!?"

He backed up turned is head to the roof…and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Edward was hanging in the air, lights circling his waist and him hanging on to the string that was, thankfully, attached firmly to the roof. Roy was stuttering.

"What? How did yo- oh never mind! Hang on Ed!" he ran over to the ladder and started climbing. Ed wore the look of indignation.

"What do you _think_ I'm going to do! Let go and _fall_!!" Roy made it to the string of lights supporting his love and pulled them up. When Ed was in reach he held out his hand and helped the shaken blond up onto the roof. Ed clung to Roy tightly with no intention of letting go anytime soon. Roy sighed and sat down, pulling Edward with him.

They sat on the roof for a good two hours before Ed's grip loosened enough for them to get down and go inside. Where they sat on the couch instead of the cold rooftop.

"How about," Roy started gently while stroking his fingers through blond locks, "we just go light spotting, and decorate the _inside _of the house?"

Edward had quickly agreed that that would be better. They had Havoc and Brenda finish the lighting for that year, as well as taking it down. Since that, they used the lights on the inside, like Roy suggested.

He never did find out how Ed had gotten tangled and fell in the first place…

* * *

"Alright. Lets go." he said and warmed at the bright smile he got as thanks. They turned their direction to a residential area.

The two lovers spent three hours wondering around and gazing at the different Christmas lights, arms wrapped around each other. There was one house that Roy just had to comment upon. It was a two story house with children's toys scattered in the lawn, almost covered in snow. The lights were only two colors and made Roy smile as he looked between the house and his Edo-koi.

"Looks like they knew you were coming." he rested his head on Ed's.

Said Ed was just confused, "Huh? What are you talking about Roy?"

He chuckled. "Look closely at the lights and think."

Ed turned his eyes to the house and raised an eyebrow in thought. It wasn't anything special, just simple lights. The roof and windows were lined with golden lights and the door, trees and a design shaped like a star were in red. Then it clicked. He blushed. Not that you could tell, his cheeks were already pink from the cold.

Roy smiled seeing that his puzzle was figured out. "Come on Edo-koi, lets get home and I'll make some tea."

Edward's eyes brightened, "Peppermint?" Roy laughed at Edo's cuteness.

"Of course, Edo-koi, anything for you."

* * *

SE: note, Solomon's my art teacher, Casey and Johnson are band...not that you care...why would you care?...why am I still talking?...just review...


	8. Snowball Fight

SE: Sorry, would have been up sooner, alas, my computer is retarded...this chapter is for **Orange Singer! **I tryed to do both EdWin and EdRizaFriendship at once...don't know how it turned out...

* * *

December 8th - Snowball Fight -

It was a beautiful morning in the country. Snow had fallen the night before leaving a blanket of white on the ground and trees. The entire atmosphere was of peace and quiet, with one exception.

The Rockbell house.

Already there were people up and around. Al in the kitchen with Fury and Falman, Roy in the living room reading with Riza cleaning a gun next to him. Pinako, Havoc, Brenda, And Winry still asleep. Ed was staring out the window. While this may seen to be quiet, it was not. Fury and Falman were talking quite loudly while Al banged around trying to fix breakfast. Riza was making a fair amount of noise with her clinking gun parts. Roy and Ed were the only quiet ones awake. That in itself was a surprise…

Ed was sulking a little to be truthful. Roy and the rest decided to come over for the break they had for Christmas…something Ed didn't need. Before Christmas he was determined to give Winry a real kiss. And he did not exactly want an audience of all his co-workers. Much less Mustang…

Al finished breakfast and woke up the rest of the house. Ten minutes later the all got situated and ate. During which Riza noticed the small, quick glances going between Edward and Winry. She gave a knowing grin. After eating she called Edward over to a empty corner of the house.

"You want everyone out of the house for a while, correct." she stated as soon as no one was looking. Ed's eyes showed he was confused, so Riza clarified, "You want to be _alone_ with Winry for a bit." His eyes got bigger.

"Umm…yeah, but I don't think every one will be too keen on going outside." He back up a bit at the cat-like grin on Riza's face.

"Don't worry, They'll be out." she replied mischievously. Then turned to the crowded room and cocked her gun. Everyone quieted and respectfully look at the gun happy woman. Roy was brave and asked what she wanted. She told them all to get their asses outside, _now_, else be _very…religious…._in a -bullet-holy way. Needless to say, they scrambled like bunnies from a fox. A very evil fox with a gun.

As Winry passed by she was grabbed by the scruff of her neck, "Except you, Miss Rockbell." She turned and was the last one out. Leaving Edward and Winry alone.

Ed grinned and walked her over to the kitchen door way. Winry looked at him in confusion, "What's going on Ed?" he simply smiled all out and pointed above them. She looked up. There, hanging innocently, was about three pounds of mistletoe. Winry glanced back to Ed.

"Overkill?" they both laughed at Ed's enthusiasm.

"Maybe a little…" with that he pulled her in to a kiss. Long and passionate, full of his love for her, and visa-versa. From that they moved to the couch to cuddle a bit. A few minutes passed and there was a loud 'thud' on the window. They went over to look, and turned to each other in surprise.

Al, Pinako, Roy and the rest of them…were having a snowball fight. And seemed to be enjoying it. The two lovebirds grinned and went out to join them, them meaning Riza's team.

* * *

All were forced inside when they got too wet and cold to continue. Well half of them at any rate, needless to say, Riza's team won the fight. Ed and Riza volunteered to make coco for everyone.

"Hey, Riza."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Thanks, for today, for the time with Winry."

Riza smiled a tiny smile, "You're welcome, Edward, its what friends are for, Merry Christmas."

"You too, and thanks again." he grinned and took a tray of coco into the others.

* * *

SE: I am on a roll! these chapters AREN'T prewritten, ya know!! I sit every day after school and type for you all, because I love you all!!! even those who don't review.* hint, hint, wink, wink.*


	9. Hospital Christmas

SE: number 9! This chapter is by request of **Ali Phantom!**

* * *

December 9th - Hospital Christmas -

It always amazed him how that boy could sleep through anything. Trains, mobs, being yelled/lectured at, made no difference. He was out cold. Currently the setting was a busy hospital on Christmas eve. Earlier he learned, from a call, that he made his only visitor go to the dorms to sleep. That person had told him that the one in the hospital was depressed and non-social. Roy decided to fix that. How? By spending Christmas eve and day with one Edward Elric.

Al asked Roy if he made his will out yet… He knew that his brother did _not_ like visitors while in the hospital. Roy just smiled and told Al not to worry, they would be fine.

He reached room 232, Ed's room, and knocked on the door with his free hand. The voice on the other side could barely be heard, so he opened it and stuck his head in.

Edward was curled under the covers, trembling a little, most likely from fever. "Al, I said to go dorms for the night…" He ended with a cough, which must have hurt his chest. Roy frowned and decided to speak up.

"It's not Alphonse, Ed." this got the small blond to turn over and open his eyes, which widened on sight of his superior and, never would he admit it-but, slight parental figure. After all, who else kept him in line and punished and comforted him when Al couldn't?

Still he groaned to keep appearance, "Mustang…why are you here?"

The person in question smiled, something not caught by Ed, "I heard that you were alone, you sent your brother to the dorms, and I didn't want you alone." Edward mumbled something that sounded like 'traitorous little brother…' then processed that last bit.

"Wait? Why do you care?" he was now trying to sit up in the bed. Roy shook his head at the sight and went over to help.

"Because, no one should be alone, especially not you." Ed was now sat up and Roy took a seat that was by the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do next. Edward caught sight of a bag.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the bag.

Roy grinned and told him he would have to find out tomorrow and to go to sleep. The teen protested at that.

"I'm not tired!"

"Ed, go to sleep, before I find a nurse." He laid back down in bed and closed his eyes. Cracking one open he glanced up at Roy, who was watching him like a stupid hawk! Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stay there _all_ night…?"

"Do you want me to leave?" the answer to his own question shocked him.

Ed closed his eyes and sighed, "Not really…" with that the teen fell asleep, leaving Roy watching over him like a father would watch over his child who had just had a nightmare.

* * *

"Brother, wake up!! Brother!"

"Alphonse, wake your brother up gently!" the blond haired teen groaned and slowly opened up his eyes. He was met with a cheery brother…and Roy? Then he remembered, Mustang had stayed the night.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Roy teased, "It's now eleven in the morning."

Al nodded in agreement. "How are you feeling, brother."

"Better," he glanced at Roy, "must have gotten a good night's sleep."

* * *

The three spent the rest of the day together. Roy had apparently brought gifts from him and everyone else for the two brothers, which was what the bag was for. He did call Edward short, shrimp, mini, you get the idea, a few times. In surprise to both Roy and Al, Ed took it well and laughed and yelled back half-heartily. For that day, Ed decided, Roy _was_ like a father to both him and Alphonse. Roy never seemed to disagree with Ed's silent logic either.

* * *

SE: Well? whos on a role? sorry, sugar...would talk more, but I have an art project for school to work on...gah...


	10. Christmas Lust

Spirit Elma: hey, its down to 23degrees here! I would like to thank Orange Singer for pointing out my mistake last chapter, because I turned Al into a cherry...this chapter is also by request of **Orange Singer**. Sorry its kind of short...just turned out that way. sorry for the minor gore...red for christmas????

* * *

December 10th - Christmas Lust -

"Come now Ed, you can do better…" Lust taunted as she dodged another attack while sending out her nails. She hit Ed's lower right quadrant and pinned him to the wall. Edward growled and sliced her with his auto-mail blade-then stabbed her in the heart-or what passed for her heart…

"Yeah, I can." he took off running though the maze of a building before she could regenerate. He knew that at least Gluttony and Envy were with her and was keeping a sharp eye out. 'how the hell do I get into this stuff!' was his current thinking.

He found a room that looked secure and alchemized it shut. Then he slumped against the wall and fell to the ground. That wound did _not_ look so great, he was losing a fair amount of blood. Where the hell was Mustang's 'backup' he said would be here…he knew Al was on the outside at least. He closed his eyes

There was a _loud_ explosion.

* * *

His eyes opened. The ceiling had changed from dark and dirty to clean and white. Great. He was in the hospital, again! This was getting old… Al came in the room carrying food.

"Brother! You're awake!"

Ed stared, "How long have I been out?" he had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

"Umm," his brother started, "two weeks…its Christmas eve…see your wound got infected and you got a fever and wound up in a sorta…mini-coma-type-thingy? I wasn't really listening" he trailed off embarrassedly. Edward's jaw dropped.

He _really_ didn't want to know.

So said the first thing that came to his shocked mind, "Merry Christmas Al?"

Al laughed and retuned the sentiment, "Oh, the colonel said to be more careful next time because you caused him a bunch of paperwork." A vain popped in the blond's forehead.

"That bastard!"

* * *

SE: Really any reasonable request will be written! if you suggest a pairing, try to suggest a main theme too, like 'they go shopping' or 'sitting in front of a fire' don't have to, but it helps my writting process and you get a better requested chapter!

Sember: warning: she gonna do another carol...oh and please review!


	11. Caroling, take two

SE: This was hard to post as I am typing while keeping my new kitten off my keyboard and entertained. His name is Edward and, of course, has fur that is golden. Really a light orange/yellow, but looks gold! He has Ed Elric's temper as well...

* * *

December 11th - Caroling, take two -

Spirit Elma opens her door and sees Edward, Havoc and Riza. Before she can offer to let them in Riza starts playing in introduction on a harmonica.

"Oh damnit! Please not again!! NO!" they ignore her and Ed starts singing-

**Edward: **Oh! You better watch out,  
you better run fast,  
you better scream loud,  
I'm telling you why:  
Roy Mustang is coming to town!

**Havoc: **He's making a list,  
He's checking it twice,  
gonna find out who's ugly or nice.  
Roy Mustang is coming to town!

**Edward: **He sees you when you drinking,  
he knows when you're tipsy.  
He knows if you are bad or good,  
so be bad for goodness sake!

**Edward/Havoc:  
**So...You better watch out,**  
**You better run fast  
You better scream loud,  
We're Telling you why.  
Roy Mustang is coming to town.  
Roy Mustang is coming to town.

Spirit Elma stands in her doorway, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "That's not only a Christmas song, but a _children's _Christmas song!" her voice raises two octaves, "How could you do that!" By now Riza is long gone.

"Simple," Havoc starts, "the boss made me, plus Roy stole another one of my girls."

"Its not stealing if they come willingly."

Edward and Havoc freeze. Slowly they turn around to see a _very_ pissed off Roy Mustang. Spirit Elma pipes up.

"Oh! Hi Roy, should I run fast and scream?" She smirks at Roy as his eyebrow twitches.

"No." he turns to Edward. "This is for calling you short, isn't it." Spirit Elma snickers in the background.

Edward on the other hand smiles innocently. "Would I do that?" he sounded perfect. No sneakiness, or anything implying anything. Just a real question. Roy frowned and his fingers twitched.

"Yes."

"Oh." there was a pause. "Bye then!" and he was off. Like the quick little fox he was, no one had any chance to catch him.

"He ordered me." Havoc quickly defended himself and was excused by an irate Mustang.

"Seriously, should I run and scream?" Mustang raised his hand and snapped his fingers, toasting her to a medium rare.

"No, you should call 911."

Turning on heal he walked down the snow shoveled driveway and out of sight.

* * *

SE: Roy is so mean to me...I'm fine! gotta love the CGI flames! Review please!! Ed(my kitten) got locked out of my room after typing geberish for the sixth time...


	12. Fire and Snow

SE: I'm going to have a heart attack...11chapters and 35reviews...wow...I love you guys!  
This chapter is by request of **xDrEaMeRx4xEVA! **  
Enjoy fluffness, which is all I _can_ write...in terms of, well, you all know...*blush*

* * *

December 12th - Fire and Snow -

Roy walked solemnly through the park on his way home. Edward took off early to go Christmas shopping. From the time he left it was boring and time went by slow. Suddenly, something hit his back. He whipped around and saw a snowball on the ground. Joy, some kid-that he hoped would never join the military-had bad aim…

He shook his head on continued walking. Roy had gotten a grand total of three steps before he was smacked in the back of the head and stumbled. His glare could have melted the snow when he turned around to find the culprit. He saw nothing, but heard some muffled sniggers.

Very familiar sniggers… in fact, he had heard them earlier that day. He kneeled over and scooped up some snow, pressing it together in a sphere. Then he slowly crept over to the bench the noise was coming from, leaned over and saw his attacker.

Edward had his eyes closed in laughter and a hand pressed to his mouth. A futile attempt to keep quiet. Roy said one word, "Gotcha!" Edward's head shot up, his eyes wide in surprise. Just a millisecond before Roy's snowball collided with his head.

Quickly he shot out from behind the bench, Roy following his every move while making another snowball to fire. He was about to launch before Edward had hit his chest, dead center.

"Hey!" he called.

Edward just smiled and yelled back, "Gonna have to do better than that to beat me, Roy!"

The loudmouthed blond was promptly hit on the shoulder. Roy smirked, "Like that, Ed?"

His response was another smile and bending over to get more snow, Roy followed.

With the speed of a dying turtle, they made the was to Roy's house. A major snowball fight all the way. Throwing, dodging, taunting, and running, ducking and covering was what their trip home consisted of. All accompanied with laughter from both.

They paused in the yard of Roy's house. Edward took refuge behind a well placed shrub, Roy behind a thick, 84 year old tree on the other side of the yard. Within minutes, each had a fairly large pile of ammo ready to use.

This time Roy threw the first shot. His arm was starting to get tired, Ed had an advantage there with his auto-mail arm. Ed shirked and ducked down behind his cover. Poking his head over the half-heartedly glared and fired three snowballs in a row, two hitting their mark. Jeez, Roy was slow…

Their snow-war continued for another two hours before both sides signaled for a tie and to go inside. They met at the door and Roy sighed and wrapped his arms gently around Edward, together they went inside the warm house.

Roy led Edward into the living room and, putting on a dry pair of his gloves, snapped his fingers to lit the fireplace. He sat on the couch while Edward retrieved a blanket. Roy took the blanket and Ed snuggled up next to him. He spread the blanket over the both of them.

"You are a sneak, you know that?" Roy commented to Edward about starting the snowball fight.

Ed looked up with those golden eyes and smirked, "Yeah, your point?"

Roy leaned down a caught Ed's lips with his. "I love you, Ed." he whispered when they parted for air. Ed smiled gently and whispered back, "Love you too."

Roy rested his head on Edwards and they watched the flames of the fire. Perhaps an hour later Edward's head dropped and he repositioned so he was laying on the couch, his head in Roy's lap. He smiled, apparently the activity out in the cold had tired out his love. Roy's hand drifted down to rest on his lover's head. His eyes shone with love as he unbraided Ed's hair and ran his fingers over it. Edward smiled in his sleep and moved closer to Roy's touch.

They stayed there the entire night, curled up together under the blanket, flames of the fire lighting and warming the room, memories of their snowball war in their minds.

* * *

SE: so cute! I love RoyEd...review? I want to see how many I can receive before its over!


	13. Snowed In

SE: I know, late night update, and sorry for that. I was up at five this morning to get to my ACT test(out at noon), marched in town Christmas parade at 1:30, and then went Chirstmas shopping with my sister.  
I. AM. TIRED!!! four hour test, halfmile march, and shopping...that sums my day...  
Oh well, here's chapter 13, Enjoy, sorry if it's weird, I've been up 17 and 1/2 hours...

* * *

December 13th - Snowed In -

It was a long night for Roy and his entire command. One by one they fell asleep in their chairs, Edward was the last to drop. Al was at the dorm and too into his book to notice his brother's absence. That night a freak snowstorm came in and buried Central in eight feet on snow and ice. Morning in the office was pandemonium to say the least.

Havoc of all people was the first to wake and notice the window. His first thought was 'shit.' carefully he nudged Mustang awake and they woke the others.

"Wow, that looks deep…"

"We're gonna _die_!!"

"Brenda, shut up!"

"I'm getting my gun."

"_Would you all just __**shut up!!!"**_ Edward was awake. Roy was nodding in agreement behind Ed's back. Edward continued, "Now, Mustang could melt us out, but he would fry a whole hell of a lot of the building," Roy looked indignant and glared at Ed, "I could blast a tunnel, but it would probably collapse," he was interrupted by Havoc,

"So what's your point?"

"I was getting to that…we wait." Everyone stared. Edward Elric: FullMetal Alchemist-a.k.a. walking dynamite stick, was suggesting to sit and _wait_…they were screwed…

Edward rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Well? Go do something!" another blank stare…joy of joys… "Do something to that pathetic thing." he motioned to a neglected mini tree in the corner of a filing cabinet.

Fury piped up, "We could, its better than nothing…"

"I'll go to the mess and get some food, maybe some tea." Falman volunteered quickly to get away.

The rest were making decorations out of anything they could find. Paper-request forms- pens and some random string, Roy's gloves, and…wait…

"Cut those gloves and I cut your pay!"

Havoc quickly dropped said gloves from his hands and tossed the scissors behind his back. Hitting Edward in the back.

"Ouch! What the hell, Havoc!!!"

He grinned innocently, "Sorry Chief."

It was around two in the afternoon and everyone was getting cabin fever. But no one wanted to leave the office… it was the current people or nobody. Somehow, Riza started humming which led to many off key and painful death of butchered Christmas songs.

They noticed that Edward had yet to join in on the murder. "Come on Chief, it won't kill you." Ed grimaced, "No thanks…" he went back to a file he was reading. Soon twitching as Mustang spoke up.

"You suggested we do something, Ed, participate before I make it an order."

The poor blond sighed and dropped his head, "Why me?" he muttered to no one in particular.

Brenda suggested Noel. Everyone agreed and Ed was trapped, Riza was by the only exit-gun in hand.

"mmnnn…fine!" Edward was _not_ happy, the only one ever to hear him sing, and it was _rare_ in the first place, was Al.

So he started to sing. At first there were sniggers at actually getting him to sing, but they were silenced. He was good. No, he was fantastic!

Who knew Edward could sing, really, really well?

As he finished he blushed and ducked his head over the file. It was still dead silent in the room, a loud noise interrupted. It was them being dug out of Central Military Station. Edward was out the doors before anyone, even Hawkeye, could blink.

Well, there was their Christmastime surprise.

* * *

SE: and there you go! Please review!


	14. Christmas Party

Spirit Elma: Oh. my. god. 41 reviews...I'm gonna have a heart attack...bout 3 per chapter, plus two, but _still_, wow! I love you guys!! ^_^

* * *

December 14th - Christmas Party -

Edward stood outside the bookstore glancing at the clock inside the store, Al was late. They had to report to Havoc's Christmas party by order of Mustang saying 'they needed to socialize.' Al was at the dorm making cookies and he bought books for everyone that he thought would fit everyone's personality. Ed had thought of making a run for it, but didn't want to be barbequed next time Mustang saw him.

Something small bumped into him, he looked down to see a kid, bout seven years old, light brown hair and green eyes. She had a red and green scarf, red hat and a Christmas pattern coat and brown shoes on. She tilted her head to the side.

"Hello, I'm sorry for running into you, mister."

Edward grinned, this kid was kinda cute, "No problem, kid."

Her eyes lit up, "My name is Holly, what's yours?"

Ed blinked. Not exactly what he had in mind to kill time, but hey, whatever, "My name's Edward Elric." the girl's, Holly's, eyes widened.

"Wow, my daddy talks about you, he says you're a good guy," Ed smiled, "Hey, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my brother, we're being forced to a party…" you could tell he was _so _enthusiastic about it.

"A Christmas party? That's so fun! You eat, play games, and sing, and talk! Are you excited?"

Jeez this kid was hyper… "Well, except for seeing my C.O. I guess…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He lives to annoy me…"

Holly giggled, holding a hand to her mouth said, "Why don't you complement him when he annoys you to throw him off, I bet he'll be stunned quiet, that's what I did to a boy and it worked!" Edward grinned at that idea.

"Heh, that might work, thanks, Holly." Holly beamed.

"You're welcome! Oh, I have to go! Bye, and good luck!" she waved and walked off, Edward called bye to her before she was out of range. Al was another ten minuets getting there.

* * *

Edward sighed and knocked on Havoc's door. It opened to reveal an already tipsy Havoc. He quickly ushered the two inside, everyone else was already there. They were greeted warmly by everyone and they returned it.

Then Mustang walked over…

"Good, you came. Late though, too short to see the clock?"

Edward grinned, remembering his plan he'd made with Holly, "Yup, we came, nice sweater, by the way." the sweater was light blue with Christmas lights on it. Roy raised an eyebrow, "No ranting," he turned to Al, "what happened?" Al just laughed nervously, knowing of his brother's plan.

"Hey, we're going to play charades," Havoc announced, "come on Roy, Al, Bean." yep, Havoc was drunk… the entire room waited for the discharge.

"Havoc, I think you need a little coffee." even Riza raised an eyebrow at Ed's behavior. The rest were terrified, no ranting Ed at being called small, no glares, but instead complements and concern? What happened?

As the night continued, everyone recovering enough to function, no one even tried to call Edward short or any synonym for it. Roy was even terrifically civil to him, not even implying any insults.

All in all, the best Christmas present Edward had ever gotten.

* * *

SE: And there you go! Review please, I'll try not to die of heart attack-till I'm finished with it at least...LOVES!!!


	15. Holly

Spirit Elma: Okay some announcements: 1-my consert went very well, did screw up really at all, 2-I'm going to say this one more time; _these chapters are **not **related in any way!_ had some people ask bout that...I do use my little OC Holly, what can I say? she's cute....3-thank **Kitsune Tanaka** for this chapter, and to you **Kitsune-chan** I ask again: WTF! random street urchin???? I still don't how how exactly to respond to _that, u r cute.._. and 4-**Meso the Hanyu**: Idea? I like ideas! Tell me please!!!

* * *

December 15th - Holly -

"Colonel Mustang, a moment please." Roy stopped and turned around to see General Roberts. Roberts was a good man, helped Roy out a few times and shared his views on the government.

"Yes, what is it Sir?"

Roberts smiled, "I was wondering if I could call in a favor? You see, I have some business to take care of out east, and my daughter loves Central at Christmas…" he trailed off hoping his drift would be caught. It was…

"You want _me_ to baby-sit?" For once Roy didn't have a comeback and was floundered. Roberts laughed a hearty laugh and waved his arm.

"Don't worry, she just needs an adult to cook and make sure she's in bed on time. She spends most her time in a library or in the shopping district."

After a few minutes of hard convincing, Roberts conned Roy into taking in his daughter for a grand total of three days… his _subordinates_ had a good time at imagining Mustang taking care of a little girl who loved Christmas, when he was a reputably grump at Christmas.

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, Roberts brought his daughter to Roy's house. She was around seven, brown hair and green eyes, had a bright glow about her. She introduced herself, "Hello, Colonel Mustang, my name is Holly! How are you?" Roy was stunned. The father and daughter said goodbye and soon he was left with a kid, he wasn't good with kids, how the hell did Roberts talk him into this!

"Come on in, Holly" he motioned inside and was followed like a duckling would it's mother…

"Wow," she said as she examined the interior of the house, "you need to decorate, maybe some indoor lights…" her eyes glazed over as she thought of possibilities. Well, he was warned of her love of Christmas. This was going to be a _long_ three days…

The rest of the day, the girl actually amused herself with books and asked for paper, glue, and glitter. Thankfully, all of this was supplied in her suitcase. He was curious at to what she could be doing, but he did have the evil paperwork to do as well. He turned back to it to get going.

"That's a lot of work to do." Roy let out a startled yelp as he whipped around to come face to face with a pair of green eyes. He sighed, "Holly, please _don't_ sneak up like that."

"Okay! Look what I made!" in her arms were several paper stars, snowflakes, and trees and snowmen. "Can we decorate now?" she asked, eyes filled with hope. Ah, dang the kid's eyes, he agreed.

* * *

They actually spent the rest of the two days doing holiday things, and somewhere down the road, Roy was beginning to enjoy the activities. Holly was like a beacon when he willingly suggested to bake cookies, he even surprised himself. Alas the third day ended and at the end of the day her father came to take her home. He was surprised at the colonel saying Holly could come over at any time she wanted, and invited them over in two days for a Christmas dinner.

Inside the car David Roberts turned to his daughter and asked, "You did it again, didn't you? I will never understand how you get people to enjoy Christmas." large green eyes blinked innocently.

"What'cha mean daddy?"

He smiled, "Never mind sweetheart, lets get you home."

At his home Roy grimaced at the realization that he got off a day of work, promising to get _something_ done at home. He didn't do _anything_ work related.

This time Hawkeye really _was_ going to shoot him…

* * *

SE: heheh. Well review please people!!!! Ideas still welcome, try to suggest an event and/or pairings!!!  
LOVES U ^_^


	16. Christmas Memories

SE: One month untill I turn 17!!!!WOOT!! anyways...umm...here's chapter 16!

* * *

December 16th - Christmas Memories -

"Alright you two, get up to bed. Tomorrow we open gifts!" Trisha hugged her boys as they complied and went up to bed. Not that they would be getting much sleep, they never did.

"Night mom, love you." Ed yelled as he shut his and Al's door. A muffled cry from Al said the same thing. The brothers pulled their covers back and climbed into their beds. Ten minutes later Al woke his brother.

"Ed, hey Ed! Are you excited? How can you sleep?" the excited six year old asked rather loudly.

"mmfff. Al…go to sleep…yah, I'm excited, but not enough to stay up _all _night like _last_ year…" with that the golden haired boy fell back asleep. Al fell back on his bed, eyes wide, he couldn't help but feel that tomorrow would be extra special and important to them… with those thoughts, he quietly fell asleep.

* * *

There was a knocking on their door. It open to show Trisha her two boys sound asleep on Christmas morning, just like last year. She shook her head with a smile on her face and decided to raise them from sleep, "Edward, Alphonse, wake up sleepy-bones, it's Christmas morning!" they moaned and slowly cracked open their eyes and sat up in bed looking at their mother, "You two were up late again?" Ed glared at Al, who looked innocent as always and answered.

"Only because of him." he jerked a finger at Al, who promptly stuck his tongue out. Trisha laughed at the scene.

"Okay, that's enough, lets go downstairs and open gifts, then we'll have breakfast and then maybe do some reading." she loved to read to her boys and have them read to her. They were so intelligent for their ages. Ed and Al agreed to the schedule and went downstairs with their mother.

The three sat on the floor in front of the tree, they spent two and a half hours unwrapping a total of six gifts.

"Cool! Alchemy supplies, thanks mom!"

"Wow! It's that book…thanks mom!"

Trisha smiled enormously at her grinning boys. And laughed at their gift to each other… they unwrapped at the same time.

Ed gave Al a transmuted toy shaped like a cat. And Al gave Ed a transmuted toy shaped like a dog. After a minute of staring they followed their mom in laughing.

"Mom! Open yours now!" Ed handed her a small package.

"Yeah!" Al followed his brother.

Trisha unwrapped Ed's first, then Al's, "Oh boys, I love them, you two are _so _talented!" in her lap sat a beautiful glass vase and flowers, her favorite kind, from Ed and a beautiful stone figurine of all of them under her favorite tree. Her eyes watered, "you're both so wonderful." They knew they had chosen correctly and were happy that she was happy.

After breakfast and reading, they read many Christmas stories-Ed and Al taking turns for most of it, they finally noticed the outside was covered in white. Quickly they asked to go out and play and for her to come.

"Of course you may go outside, don't wonder too far. But I'm afraid that I feel a bit light-headed, I'll some hot coco ready when you're done, kay?" They looked disappointed that she wouldn't join her, but they were shooed out and soon had an all out snow-war going.

Trisha sat by the window watching over them. Knowing that soon that would be all she could do, was watch over them. Determined to have a great time today with them, she waved when they looked up and saw her then moved to the kitchen. She knew they would be back inside soon and had coco to make for the two most important boys in her life.

They spent the rest of the day in the living room. On the couch with a lit fire warming them. In unison Ed and Al murmured an 'I love you mom' and fell asleep.

She hugged them both close and whispered, "I love you two so, so much, Merry Christmas, my little men."

* * *

SE: OMG! _I_ almost had tears...I love Trisha, she's awesome!


	17. Tape

Spirit Elma: OH MY MARSHMALLOWS!!!!! OVER 50 REVIEWS! *EEEEEEEEEEEEE* This chapter is by request of **Meso the Hanyu and c****oincidently my _50th reviewer!!!! _**I love you guys!!!

* * *

December 17th - Tape -

Mustang quickly and quietly walked back to his office in Central HQ. It was 11:37 at night and he'd forgotten some paperwork that he would, literally, be shot for not completing before tomorrow. All he wanted was to get the damn paper and get out of there. He wasn't a coward, put _damn_ the place is creepy when dark and empty. There was a yell of surprise that didn't come from him, he froze and sensed for another's presence. He brushed it off as his imagination and continued.

As he neared he saw a light was on in the part where in subordinates worked. To his knowledge, no one from his command was in working. He crept toward the door and raised his gloved hand to a snapping position and peered around the corner.

And almost burst out laughing at the sight.

* * *

10:00 p.m.

Edward waited Mustang left to sneak into his office and began. He pulled out some packages he'd stashed during lunch hour and got started, he'd hidden some paper and tape with them and was going to alchemize the paper to cut it.

He was in HQ doing this because of a nosey Al, and no way in hell was he going to let Mustang know he was here either. Screw protocol. It was a slow process, of course, the tape dispenser was being stupid and well…just wasn't made to work with automail…

After about an hour and a half had passed he was almost done. He only had five things left to wrap!

Then it happened…

The tape wouldn't come off his finger…

And somehow got wrapped around three of his fingers…

He hadn't ripped it off the dispenser yet and so more came out, wrapping around his hand. He glared at the offending object and shook his hand. Wouldn't work, Ed sighed, let go of the gift and moved his flesh hand to get it off.

That did work too well either…

A few motions later and his hands were tapped together, back to back. The poor blond stared, a confounded expression lit his golden eyes. He couldn't get out with alchemy even if he had free hand, of course then he'd not have this problem _to_ get out of. But one problem would stop him: What the hell was _tape_ made of?…

As he struggled more, more tape came out of the dispenser and soon his entire body was wrapped in tape. It was in his hair, sticking his hands together as well as his arms to his body. There was even some wrapping down his leg from when he was kicking.

This was the scene that Mustang stumbled onto: a kicking, frustrated Edward covered in tape moving frantically to get it off, but only making it worse.

It was kind of really cute…he shook his head and took a relaxed position before clearing his thought. Ed froze and hopped around to face the door. And fell over when he saw Mustang, eyebrow raised and a smirk gracing his face.

"What are you doing here!" he struggled to get back on his feet. Mustang walked over.

"I forgot some paperwork, need help?" he leaned down and pulled Ed to his feet, "What were _you_ doing here?" Ed glared half-heartedly.

"Al wouldn't leave me alone to wrap Christmas gifts…" Mustang chuckled and started to remove tape, the dispenser was stuck to Ed's back…how did he manage _that?_ he wondered. He could practically feel the blush when he moved to Ed's legs to get rid of the tape so the blond could have free arms. After all, Roy had to move in reverse order that he'd gotten tangled…

After a good five minutes, and yelps from tape in his hair, Ed was completely tape free. He and Roy sat on the couch. "Thanks, Mustang."

Roy laughed under his breath, "How did you manage to get that tangled? I knew you're acrobatic, but that's pushing it…"

Edward laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "ehheh, I have no idea…"

"Well now that I know not to let you near tape, how's your relationship with the stapler?"

"Eeek!!! That's just cruel!" he swatted at Roy's head with his left hand. "Don't even suggest that!"

Roy grinned and ducked his head, "How about a glue gun?"

"Roy!"

"Hole puncher?" he managed to laugh out.

Ed tackled him, "How about I use a hole puncher on _you!_" the grin on his face said he'd do nothing of the sort, however. Roy flipped Ed over and pinned him on the couch.

"I don't think so," he hoped for the best and leaned down to give Ed a chaste kiss and pulled back. Ed's wide eyes made him kick himself, then Edward smiled and sat up to kiss him back. They stayed on the couch for a while cuddling. The beginning of a great relationship was made that night, three days before Christmas.

And they always joke that they had tape to thank for it.

* * *

SE: OMM my kitty Edward is so cute! I told my sis to take him one night, I sleep on an air mat, told him to stay with her, and he did, then last night I said, "I love you but go away" and my sis took him again and he didn't stay with her!! SO CUTE!! **PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW!!** AND FEEL FREE TO REQUEST STUFF!!


	18. Christmas Drinks

Spirit Elma: nothing to report. This chapter is a request by MarieBee.

* * *

December 18th - Christmas Drinks-

Okay, it was official, military parties for _any_ occasion was _**dull**_. And it just so happened to be the military Christmas party, and Roy was _bored!_ he dully looked around to try to find something to do beside talk to people he secretly despised. He could go find Ed and call him short, no, he didn't feel like that…

Besides, after Ed had gotten Al's body back, he just didn't respond to being called short like he used to. Where was Alphonse anyway? Roy had seen Edward, Riza, Breda, and every one but the sand-brown haired boy. Ah, he found something to do: look for Al. A valid excuse for turning down conversation.

Roy weaved in and out of groups talking or being stupid. He spotted Edward again and went over. Ed had gotten caught by a long-winded general. Soon as the general looked away Edward was grabbed and pulled away at a speed that made him yelp in surprise.

"Gah! Wah? Mustang? Thanks, but _what the hell!_"

Roy chuckled, "Have you seen your brother?"

"Umm…" he narrowed his eyes in thought, "no, I haven't, why?"

The taller male shrugged, "Don't know, something to do?" Edward laughed and glanced around for his brother. His eyes widened in triumph then narrowed as he shook his head. Roy searched the direction Ed had been looking, and moved his hand to cover a laugh, "Edward, I think we should take Alphonse home now…" he bit down another laugh.

Al was sitting in one of the chairs along the wall, well really Fury was holding him down. He spotted Roy and Ed and motioned to them to come over. They did, Edward shaking his head at his brother the whole way.

"Thank goodness! Havoc got Al to drink too many, than ran off after some lieutenant, and I had to stay with him, so I couldn't find you Ed" Fury was rambling again…

"Thanks for looking after him Fury," he turned to look at Roy, "little help? You have experience in dealing with drunks…Al's never gonna hear the end of this one…" Roy nodded and took one of Al's arms. Ed took the other.

"Hey Eddie!" Al smiled up at his brother, who sweat dropped at that name. Ed bit his tongue and decided to kill Havoc next time he was seen.

"Al, please don't call me that…"

"Okay Eddie-chan!" Edward tried to resist smacking his brother upside the head, he really did. It ended up being a light tap.

"I said 'no Eddie'" Al grinned a bit lopsidedly as he turned to Roy.

"Hey Pony!" Ed barked out a laugh while Roy grimaced. Just before they left the building Roy grabbed a few cookies to shut Al up, it worked. Ed asked how he knew what to do. Roy told him that he once had to deal with a Breda and cookies worked. They pointedly ignored Al as he piped in his own comments.

Like, "Breede!" or "Eddie and Pony!" instead Roy or Ed shoved a cookie into his hand.

Finally they made it to Ed's and Al's apartment! It'd started to snow on the way and Al was singing Christmas songs horribly off key. More killing than singing, actuality. Inside their apartment Ed instructed Roy to stay with Al as he got some tranquilizers and shoved them in Al's mouth.

He was asleep. Roy raised an eyebrow, "Was that necessary?"

Ed moved Al's sleeping body to the couch, "Yes, I don't want to be up all night with an annoying, drunk little brother."

* * *

Al woke with a splitting headache and sick to his stomach. Roy had left the previous night after making sure to warn Ed about the vomiting. Joy.

"Ed…are you here?" Edward appeared and pulled him to the bathroom. "Brother?"

Ed had a cup of coffee waiting and gave it to him. "You got drunk last night, I am taking no chances."

And so that was how Alphonse spent the day before Christmas hung over. It also appeared that Ed didn't have to kill Havoc, Al had gotten revenge in his own way: Spiking Havoc's breakfast with laxative, the day of the date he'd made when he got Al drunk and left him.

* * *

SE: sorry, but I have no clue how drunks act... or how to deal with them...hope it was good anyway.  
Review Please!!!  
Loves!


	19. Christmas Proposal

Spirit Elma: OMM! only six more chapters to go! I kinda don't want it to end...  
I am now on Christmas break for two weeks, during which I'm gonna try to update _Because of a Storm_.  
This chapter is by request of **Hyrulian Hero Akai  
**p.s. I'm gonna faint because of the review count, have I mentioned that I love you guys!!!

* * *

December 19th - Christmas Proposal -

_Beep, beep. _Roy's watch alarm sounded, he looked down with wide eyes. Stumbling into his bathroom he fixed his hair and straightened his attire. Dark casual pants, black shoes, and a white shirt with a dark jacket. Running to the door he picked up a small package and shoved it into his pocket.

While doing all of this the only thought in his head was: damn-it, _I'm late, late, hurry, damn I'm __**late!!!**_

It was five minutes after seven o'clock when he slowed down, approaching his destination, in order to catch his breath. The air outside was cold and threatening to snow before the evening was out. Being Christmas eve, everybody was at home, thus leaving the park virtually empty. Approaching the entrance he saw her. Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

_'He's late, as usual.' _Riza had arrived right at seven o'clock, wearing a casual outfit not too often seen on her. She had beige pants and red and green sweater, brown heals, and her hair was let down. She sat down on a bench to wait, she knew he'd only be five-ten minutes. Sure enough five minutes later she saw him slow to a walk from running and stood as he neared.

"You're late."

Roy grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry, I was going over Ed's report-or trying to at least."

"Bad handwriting?" she smiled, already knowing the answer.

"…Yes…I swear, he's trying to slow my other work…" All he got was a look that said: you don't need _help_ to slow your work, he coughed, "Well, we're not on a date to talk of Edward, are we." he took Riza's arm and led her into the park.

Riza noticed that Roy was acting strange, more so than usual. He was fidgeting more and trying to avoid eye contact. She sighed and moved closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist, they sat down on a bench by the park pond-which had been frozen over.

"Roy? What's got you so nervous?"

He looked shocked, he looked nervous? Dang it! "Well…I…umm…"

"Don't make me take out my gun Roy, talk." she ordered crisply.

That worked.

Roy moved to the ground in front of Riza, who was watching with a raised eyebrow. He took a deep breath and took that small package out and handed it to Riza. She took and opened it, inside was a ring. It was a golden band that split into an eye-like shape with the diamond in the center. It lay innocently against a red velvet in the box. Roy spoke up, lifting her from her thoughts.

"Will you marry me, Riza?" she looked at his eyes in silence. As if trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. But the fierce sincerity and hopefulness dismissed that train of thought straight away. She took a moment before giving Roy an answer.

"…Yes, I will." Roy smiled, stood up and kissed her.

It was the moment that she had said 'yes' that it had started to snow on Christmas eve.

* * *

SE: "AWE!!! Roy proposed-who knew he could be so brave!  
kidding...just kidding, no, Roy don't flame meeeee....." *runs off into sunset*

Roy: *lowers flame alchemy gloves and calls after her* "Wuss!!!!"

SE: *very small voice* "damn right!"

Roy: "oh well, review please, make her have a heart attack!"

Riza: "Colonel! knock it off!"

Roy: "fine..."


	20. Christmas Without You

Spirit Elma: I almost cryed...only five more days plus one special chapter at the end to do...

* * *

December 20th - Christmas Without You -

It was 9:00 on Christmas eve. He slipped on his coat and shoes and walk out of his door. This would be the first year with out him, the sky was gray and snowing-there was already a light cover over the frozen ground. During the entire walk his eyes were downcast and fogged with a kind of regret that could silence an entire room. He reached the end of his walked and stared up at the fenced area.

_Oakwood Cemetery_

With a deep breath he walked inside. Snow had coved the tombstones and the air of lingering spirits was even stronger. As if on autopilot he walked farther in and the urge to turn back, that he would be able to do this, became persistent in his mind.

He'd not been here in months, three and a half to be exact. But felt the need to come tonight, to talk to his oldest and most annoying friend. He stopped in front of a tombstone and somberly read the name.

_**Maes Hughes**_

Roy sat down beside the grave as he laid a recent picture of Elisia down. It was a few minutes before he spoke.

"Merry Christmas Maes…Elisia learned to ride a two-wheel bike, I was there that first time and took that picture." he motioned to the picture in front of the tombstone. It was Elisia on her bike, even in the picture you could tell she was having trouble. "You got me addicted to a camera, you know…" he glared accusingly, but half-heartedly.

The air got colder and started to snow harder. If Roy was more religious, he admitted to himself, he might think that he could feel Maes' presence. But than again…Maes would probably smack him upside the head for thinking that anyways…

"Come Roy, be practical! Dead is dead, you know that." is what he'd most likely say.

Roy gave a fond smile at the memory of his friend and continued talking to the wind, "Gracia brought cookies by earlier, Elisia had a new Christmas dress, she bounced around and completely messed up my living room-just like you _always _did when you came over…" he laughed, "She really is a mini-Maes."

By now it was dark and Christmas lights could be seen coming from all directions. Roy sighed and stood up. Standing in front of Maes' grave said a long goodbye and a promise to come visit again soon, and bring Elisia too.

"Merry Christmas. I miss you Maes." with that he turned and quickly walked away, his eyes starting to tear. Behind him a picture of a little girl on a bike was buried in the falling snow.

* * *

_**Christmas Proposal Omake**_

* * *

"You're late."

Roy grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry, I was going over Ed's report-or trying to at least."

"Bad handwriting?" she smiled, already knowing the answer.

"…Yes…I swear, he's trying to slow my other work…" All he got was a look that said: you don't need _help_ to slow your work, he coughed, "Well, we're not on a date to talk of Edward, are we." he took Riza's arm and led her into the park.

Roy was nervous, '_Maybe now? No, not now…' _he thought to himself, _'needs to be perfect! The pond! That's it! _Perfect!' Riza was staring at him…dang it!

"Are you alright Roy?" he snapped his head up.

"Yes, of course I am. Lets go down by the pond…" he was up to something, but, better to humor him… they started down the path to the pond. As they neared Roy was thinking again_. 'Okay, sit her down on a bench, get down and propose, pray to whatever passes for a God that she says yes…simple…right?…'_

Then he heard someone that he did _**not**_ want to see right now…Edward Elric. They stopped walking just in view to see down on his knee, proposing to that Rockbell girl, Winry. She squealed out a yes and glomped him.

He had the same idea as _Ed!!!_ That's it! He was proposing to Riza tomorrow, by the tree, maybe have the room candlelit.

They walked away, giving the newly engaged couple some time to themselves. Riza smiled and gave Roy a knowing look when he wasn't looking.

She had seen the ring box in the office last week…

* * *

SE: Thank **Orange Singer** for the Omake! cute idea BTW!!!  
Review Please! ONLY SIX MORE CHAPTERS TO REVIEW....

Edward: ***puppy eyes* "**Please Review!"

SE: "aweeee, how can you resist_ that_?..."


	21. Christmas at Roy's

Spirit Elma: Yea chapter 21!!!! that's bout all I got to say...

* * *

December 21st - Chrismas at Roy's -

Why him? Why? He had the worst luck ever… stuck in Central without his brother and having to stay with Colonel Bastard. And at Christmas eve too… he groaned as Havoc stopped the car in front of Roy's house and turned to speak to Ed.

"Here you go chief. Try not to kill each other, huh?"

Ed rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah…see you later Havoc." he got out of the car. Havoc yelled a goodbye before driving off, avoiding a sheet of ice. Slowly Ed walked up to the door and knocked. Minutes passed and nothing, so he tried again and heard a muffled voice yelling at him to come in.

Inside was actually really nice, a contrast to Mustang's office, but he still wasn't letting down his guard. "Hey Mustang! Where are you?" there was a crash from what he assumed to be the kitchen, "Umm…Mustang? Are you ok?"

Roy was on the ground, covered in flour and a bowl on his head. The wind was knocked out of him. He coughed, "eerrmmm, yeah, fine, ow…"

Ed stared in shock, "What?…what's going on?"

Now Roy was standing and put the bowl back of the counter, he frowned, "I lost a bet to Hawkeye…" Ed's eyes clearly said to elaborate, and reluctantly he did, "when I called you back to Central, I didn't figure the dorms would full, I told Riza you would find a place to stay, she said you wouldn't." Ed pieced together the rest.

"And so you had to give me a place, but what's with the baking?"

There was a cough and a nervous look, "I have to make her cookies as well…" Ed sweat dropped. He raised a finger and pointed at Roy.

"You…have to bake cookies for Hawkeye…" he blinked, and burst out laughing.

A vain popped in Mustang's forehead, "Stop laughing you pipsqueak!"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE CRUSHED BY A SNOWFLAKE!!!!!"**

Roy smirked and brushed off some more flour from his shoulders, "I said nothing of the sort, Ed, and you know it."

* * *

The two alchemists were sitting in Roy's living room, Ed was reading, Roy was falling asleep over paperwork. Ed spoke up, jolting Roy awake, "Hey Mustang?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I guess I should thank you for letting me stay here, even if Riza made you."

Roy moved to sit by Ed. "Well, it is Christmas eve…couldn't leave you in the cold, now could I?"

"Mmmnnn…what's that smell?"

"What smell?" Roy looked worried as he's eyes widened, "cookies are still in the oven!" he jumped up an ran for the kitchen, Edward right behind him. A few minutes of pandemonium later and there was a pan of cookies, blacker than Roy's hair, lying on the counter.

The two looked at each other and then to the cookies. Roy was first to speak, "Well…you want a cookie, Ed?" he got a look that said: are you freaking _crazy!_

"I wouldn't eat those things if it was the last thing on the planet to eat."

"I agree." Roy dumped the entire pan into the garbage can.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "There's a first."

"Count it as my Christmas gift to you." he opened a window to clear the smoke, Ed smirked.

"Okay."

* * *

SE: Review Please, and I shall love you!!!!


	22. Snow

Spirit Elma: *SOB* three days into winter break...and _I want school to start again!!!!_ *sob* I'm pathetic, I know...  
This chapter is for Meso the Hanyu!!  
Enjoy people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

December 22nd - Snow -

"Heads up, Winry!" she ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the head with a snowball. Ed and Al were just having their own private snow war, but apparently decided to drag Winry into it as well.

Winry turned to see a grinning, five year old Al, "Al! that's not funny!" Edward was on the ground a few feet away laughing.

"Oh come on, Winry, lighten up!"

"I'll show _you_ 'lighten up'" the brothers shot each other a panicked look before they were each pelted with a snowball to the chest. Winry smiled proudly at her work, "Good thing I get practice throwing wrenches, huh, Ed!" He stopped laughing and glared at Winry.

"Mini-mechanical freak!!!"

"Alchemy dork!!!"

Al laughed at his brother…and Ed threw a snowball at him, which he dodged. "Don't laugh!"

While they argued, Winry had quickly built a makeshift snow fort. After a bit of taunting from all three sides a three-way war was quickly developed. Winry did have practice throwing wrenches at Ed, so snowballs were no problem. Then again the boys were drawing alchemy arrays to mass produce snowballs to throw.

* * *

Inside the house, Pinako and Trisha were chatting, glancing out the window every now and then to check on the three.

"Those boys," Trisha started, "are going to be so warn out…"

Pinako cackled, "Don't worry, warn out is good."

Trisha smiled behind her hand. It was Christmas afternoon and she had brought the boys over to play with Winry while she spoke to Pinako. Of course, they were all so hyper they had been sent out to play. The two women watched as Ed and Al started throwing snow, Winry keeping out of it all. But not for long as they dragged her into it. Trisha shook her head.

"It's not that," she turned away from the window, "I'm worried they'll crash and lose to a girl…" they both cracked up at that.

* * *

Two hours later Winry was declared the war's winner and they trudged back into the house.

"Mom," Ed called, "we're back inside!" a noise of agreement came from Al and Winry.

"In the kitchen, boys, Winry."

The three took off their coats and boots and left them by the front door and made their way to the kitchen. There was their mother, Pinako, and three mugs of coco and some cookies for them waiting.

"Oh, stop there!" they did, "look up you three!" they did… and gagged…

_Mistletoe…_

Winry was first, "Aw, _Granny!!!_"

"Go on…" Pinako urged.

She looked at Ed and Al, they staring at her, blushing. She sighed and kissed them both on the cheek, "There." The boys got even redder as Ed kissed Winry's right cheek, Al her left.

Winry was redder then both of them and whispered as they were finally allowed to eat that unless they wanted a kiss on the lips, they would keep quiet bout _that._ There was only one thing they wouldn't ever say, and that was…

…They _both _contemplated telling someone…

* * *

SE: Well???... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! ^_^


	23. Feliz Navidad

Spirit Elma: Oy, busy, busy day. Passport app, shopping and baking...sleepy...  
**Warning: this chapter was written on lack of sleep and a high from pepermint sugar cookies...**

* * *

December 23rd - Feliz Navidad -

Edward bounced into the office, his eyes not landing on one thing for too long. The only ones there that early were Hawkeye, Falman, and-a very reluctant-Mustang. Falman was the first victim, or, person to speak to Ed.

"You seem chipper this morning, Major Elric."

Edward turned to reply, "Nollaig Shona Dhuit!" Riza sighed from her desk. Another crazy day with mentally affected men…which reminded her, Mustang had _better_ be doing his work…

"Edward-kun," Riza began, "the colonel wanted to see you." Ed beat his head on the wall, obviously not wanting to talk to Mustang. Finished killing brain cell via head-against-wall method, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Frohliche Weihnachten und ein glückliches Neues Jahr! Riza-san" She stared at his back as he went to Mustang's office, wondering what was going though his mind…then Al came in.

"Ah! Riza-san, have you seen brother?"

"He just went in to see the colonel."

"Oh boy…" even being stuck in armor she and Falman could tell he was embarrassed. He muttered lowly, "I can't believe he actually doing it! Colonel's gonna kill him…"

"Alphonse, what's going on?"

He moved over to the door and motioned for them to come over too. They did and pressed their ears to the door.

* * *

"…and destroyed their town hall! You _can't_ keep doing thing like that Fullmetal!…Well?…"

Ed cringed, not that the three eavesdroppers know that, and opened his mouth. "Colo sana wintom tie been?" Mustang just stared.

"Come again, FullMetal?"

Ed took a breath, "Gajan Kristnaskon." Okay, Mustang knew _that_ one.

"FullMetal, knock it off…" Ed shook his head.

"Hyvää Joulua! Mustang!"

"FullMetal…" Roy was now getting annoyed, severely, annoyed. Ed, however, was saved be a knock on the door, "come in. _please._" he mumbled that last part under his breath but still got glared at from Edward. The door opened to let Al in, just before the door shut however, Roy saw a laughing Hawkeye and Falman. Or as close to laughing as they get anyway…

"Hello colonel, nii-san."

"Al."

"Al! Natale hilare et Annum Nuovo!"

Al groaned and hit Ed upside the head, "nii-san, cut that out, I was joking!" Ed grinned mischievously while Roy just looked confused.

"Pozdravlyau s prazdnikom Rozhdestva i c Novym Godom!" Ed grinned, having _way_ too much fun with whatever he was up to.

"Alphonse, what is going on. It would be nice to know _why_ I'm going to fry my subordinate." Roy put on his spark gloves while Ed gulped quietly. Al hit Ed again.

"You be quiet." he turned to Roy, "You see…ummm…I kind of made a bet with him…and he lost?…"

"Nadolig LLawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda?…."

"FullMetal, shut up," he eyed Al, knowing there was more, "and?" Ed glared at his brother, not that it fazed him at all.

"Eehehe…yeah…all Ed can say is one phrase, in different languages, for the rest of the day…but he can say names too"

Mustang raised an eyebrow and glanced to Ed. He had fallen in his seat, hand covering his face in embarrassment. 'I'm going to kill Al for this…' was on Ed's mind at the moment. Mustang smirked, "Ed? Anything to add?"

A vain popped in Ed's forehead, 'Damn bastard! Stupid bet with Al….' he thought sourly than said aloud, "Mo'adim Lesimkha. Shana Tova…" Roy laughed.

"MERII KURISUMASU!…Bastard!…"

* * *

SE: Really, no idea where this came from....just did, you were warned...BTW- can anyone name any of the languages used? good luck!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
I WUL WUV U 4-EVER ^_^**


	24. Mustang's Christmas Part One

Spirit Elma: **It's Christmas Eve!!! Merry Christmas Eve everyone!! you guys are awesome!**  
Okay, out of my system...so I bugged the hell out of you all last chapter! Ed was saying 'Merry Christmas' and in some of them 'Happy New Year' don't ask which ones...I don't know...Well, in order they appeared in the chapter:  
Title: Spanish  
1: Irish  
2: German  
3: Egyptian  
4: Esperanto  
5: Finnish  
6: Latin  
7: Russian  
8: Welsh  
9: Hebrew  
10: Japanese  
You gotta love languages...ummm...I'm going to start the chapter now...please note the 'part one'

* * *

December 24th - Mustang's Christmas - Part One -

"Please!"

"No."

"_Please!"_

"I said 'no.'"

"Oh, come _on_, Mustang! It's not going to kill you!"

"…I beg to differ, Edward…"

Ed sighed and left the room.

* * *

Roy sighed as he walked into his house and laughed under his breath at Ed. The boy wanted to decorate his house, most likely because it was Christmas eve and he had nothing better to so than annoy Roy. He left his coat in the entrance and decided to go sit in the living room. When he got there, his eyes widened and fingers twitched toward his spark gloves…

…Edward was there, grinning, along with his entire command…Riza pointed her gun at him. Roy sighed, "Edward…I'm going to fry you…you went to Riza behind my back."

Ed lifted a box and handed it to Havoc, "Yup! Don't be such a scrooge, Mustang, Riza-san agreed that a bit of holiday cheer could be good for you!" Roy half-glared at Riza, who smiled in return.

"Yeah Boss," Havoc started, "you never do anything for Christmas, so we decided to help, it'll be great." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Great, his entire command in his house wanting to kill his house with decorations. He was doomed… Roy got a headache when he went to the office, it was so bright and….cheery…

"I'll be in the kitchen…"

The sound of a gun cocking stopped Roy in his tracks, "No sir," Riza threatened, "You will stay right here and help. It's your house."

Roy turned back around and glared at Ed, "So remind me again how you all got in in the first place."

"Alchemy." was the answer from everyone. Roy's fingers twitched again.

* * *

Three hours later and Roy couldn't recognize his own living room…

There were little figurines everywhere! On spare space on his bookshelves were pieces of a Christmas village. A figurine of Santa in a sleigh with two reindeer pulling it rested on top of his radio. Another of a single reindeer under a Christmas tree sat on a table next to the window.

Silver, gold, and, for some odd reason, white garland had been attached to the ceiling and twinkled brilliantly in the room's light. And there were many tree decorations stuck to his ceiling, courtesy of Ed's alchemy…all in all…

Christmas had exploded in his living room.

Breda even brought in a seven foot tree! Fury had been putting fake snow everywhere and even Riza was hanging that garland…Edward was supervising and fixing up the Christmas village.

Roy just stood there in a daze. There was a reason he never decorated, and this was it. The rest stood back to admire their work and asked Roy what he thought.

"It's...festive?…I'm going to go lie down now…"

Ed smirked, "Okay, We'll back tomorrow morning!" Roy stopped.

"_What!_"

Falman spoke up, "We are coming over for Christmas morning, sir."

That said they left. Leaving Roy standing in his over decorated living room in a larger daze than before…_Edward is dead_… Roy shook his head and went to bed, he was going to need sleep to deal with tomorrow…

* * *

SE: again, notice the title said 'part one' so guess what tomorrow's is...''it gonna be **great!! that's what!!''** should be your responce...again, **_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	25. Mustang's Christmas Part Two

Spirit Elma: **_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!_** I love you guys!!! LOVE!!! ^_^  
Okay, this isn't the last chapter...there will be ONE more chapter tomorrow! and it's a New Years chapter!!!  
ya know, this is the longest chapter...Yea! ^_^

* * *

December 25th - Mustang's Christmas - Part Two -

"_Rise and Shine, Roy!!!"_

"_GAAAHH!!!"_ Roy jumped up and fell off of his bed with a painful 'thunk' Hughes. Was. Dead!

"Morning Roy, Ed told me about today, couldn't resist coming, my beautiful Elisia and wife are here too! Isn't that fantastic! Seeing that little bundle of joy on Christmas! Oh yeah, Ed, Al and the others are here too. Have you seen Elisia's Christmas picture yet? She is so _adorable!!!_"

"Maes! Shut up!!" there was the sound of fingers snapping and then a bout of flames were shooting toward the perky man in the doorway. Maes dived out into the hallway and shut the door behind him and called through it.

"Okay-I'll let you get up. Be in the living room in five minuets, or next to get you up is Edward!"

Inside the bedroom, Roy rolled his eyes and pulled himself off of the floor where he'd landed. Glad that he thought to sleep with his gloves on, though hoping it would've been Ed first to wake him… Oh well… still a whole morning to fry one certain, _short_, blond.

* * *

Ed sneezed rather violently.

"Nii-san?" Al started, "are you okay?"

Ed grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sneeze…"

* * *

Four minuets later, Roy crashed into Edward while walking into the living room. Edward's face brightened, "Good. I was on my way to make sure you didn't run for it."

"Funny," Roy yawned, "tell me _someone_ made coffee…"

"Riza-san did." Roy let a sigh of relief escape his lips. Yea Riza! She made coffee that he could drink! Unlike Havoc's…well he wouldn't call what Havoc makes '_coffee'_… Edward started pulling Roy into his living, "Come on, you're so slow."

'_I'm going to have a heart attack…' _was Roy's grim thoughts as he saw everybody. Along with explosion of Christmas decorations, there was now eleven people in his living room-which could only hold around six comfortably-including him. With those people were gifts, and lots and _lots_ of wrapping paper… He saw the gifts that he'd gotten everyone, Riza must have known where they were at-or Hughes.

"Okay everyone!" Edward tried to get it quiet and had quite the lost expression on his face as everyone ignored him but Al, _"Hey! Havoc, Fury, shut up about dog-stew! Breda, knock it off! _Elisia dear, could you please be quiet for a minuet, thank you. _Hughes, put the dumb pictures __**away!!!" **_

Roy smirked, "Need help?" he took Ed's silence and slight pout as a 'yes.' He raised his fingers to a snapping position, Ed's eyes widened and he dove behind the couch.

"_**SNAP"**_

A swirl of flames went though the air, everyone immediately shut their mouths and looked at him. Ed poked his head above the couch, Breda looked at him with an odd expression. Ed gave him a sheepish grin and waved a bit before sinking back down.

"Morning everyone," Roy was trying not to laugh like Elisia was currently doing, Hughes' face _was_ funny… "Where's that coffee?" Riza handed him a large mug with a Christmas tree on it. When he sat down pandemonium continued:

"Falman, toss a cookie over here!"

"Papa? can we start now?"

"Al! I'm back here, don't chuck trash back here!

"Nii-san, what are you doing behind the couch?"

"What'd you think? Hiding." Everyone laughed at Ed, "stop laughing!" of course that made everyone laugh harder.

"Ed," Roy started, "get out before I torch you for real." Edward jumped over the couch and landed on Roy, "than again…"

"Eeep." flames appeared over Ed's hair and caught his coat on fire, "Al! put it out, put it out!"

"I'm trying stay still!!"

"Aahhhhh!"

* * *

Ed's coat lay in the trash. Ed himself sat across the room and glared at Roy. Roy ignored Ed and watched Elisia unwrap her gifts. Elisia smiled up at Ed, which broke the circle and soon had Ed laughing again.

Havoc and Fury started a paper-war, which prolonged the time that they would stay in Roy's house.

"Missed me Breda!" a paper wad hit Maes in the face, Roy barked out a laugh.

"But I didn't." Maes hid behind Gracia and Elisia.

It had been a few hours and all the gifts had been opened and, not that he'd admit it to Edward, he had been having fun. What with getting to fry Ed earlier and knocking Maes upside the head. Riza and Gracia came out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of cookies and coco. Havoc and Breda snuck in some alcohol in and were currently killing some Christmas songs. Ed, Al, and Elisia were covering their ears and _one more _sour note and Roy was going to join them…

It was around two in the afternoon that everyone but Ed, Al, and Riza had left. The four cleaned up and thankfully no flames were needed.

"Well that's it," Ed stood up, "See ya Mustang! Come on Al."

'thud' "Ouch!" Roy hit his head on the underside of the coffee table, "what do you mean 'see ya'"

"Trash is all picked up." and Edward and Al was out the door. Roy turned to Riza, then the still Christmas-tized room. He gulped.

"Help?"

Riza smirked, "I think it would do you good." and then she left.

Roy stood alone in his living room staring at the decorations. And thinking that maybe he should have fried Ed just _one_ more time… well maybe not… he did have fun, as reluctant he was to admit it. He smiled and torched a reindeer that was hanging from the ceiling.

He sighed and began to clean up.

* * *

SE: hehehehehehehe. I'm in such a good mood! MERRY CHIRSTMAS TO YOU AAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
ehehe...sorry...Christmas sugar rush...ehehehehe


	26. New Years Special

Spirit Elma: "Over 100 reviews! You guys are the best! ^_^ I can't believe that I really updated _every_ day and I am so HAPPY! You guys have been so supportive, thank you!! I did make that picture of a mini-tree with Roy's glove on top, soon as I can, I'll get in on the internet! OH HEY! Has anyone noticed that in almost every chapter, I managed to sneak cookies into! ^_^ And I hope that you all have a great new years! and had a great Christmas too! ^_^  
Oh yes, and special thanks to the 100th reviewer: **Narutolovesme2**!  
LOVES U ALL!!!

* * *

- New Years Special! -

Al grabbed the back of Ed's coat as the blond tried, for the sixteenth time, to run for it. He flailed about for a few seconds before sighing and becoming still. Al gave an annoyed sigh.

"Nii-san, get a grip… it's not going be _that_ bad…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Edward glared at Al, "Easy for _you _to say…Mustang's going to kill _me_…"

Al slapped his forehead with his hand. He reminded Ed that if he _hadn't _set that bucket of water and drenched the colonel, he wouldn't be having this problem. Ed grinned and laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head at remembrance of that incident.

"He deserved that one." the younger shook his head at his brother's defense of the topic. Al still ended up half dragging Edward into HQ and into the office.

It was nicely decorated, Riza must have done it, in the theme of silver and midnight blue. Some streamers hung along the ceiling and windows, balloons of assorted colors were floating around, scaring Breda occasionally. Every one was already there and greeted Ed and Al when they were finally spotted. Roy glared and Ed tried to grin, then snapped, "Oh come on Mustang! It was a joke!"

Roy smirked and walked over, Ed gulped. Every one else in the room but Al sniggered. The younger Elric inched to Riza and asked what was going on. He received no reply but a knowing smile.

Meanwhile Roy had Ed backed up against the wall, leaning into him and bringing his lips mere centimeters from Ed's. Edward's eyes were wide and Roy didn't think the teen was even breathing. That was when he lost it and pulled back, laughing hysterically. The rest of them, excluding Ed of course, were laughing as well, or almost, Riza was grinning amused by it all. And some sudden flashes of light from a camera.

Ed stood there frozen in place against the wall. Then he snapped out of it as he processed what had happened, "Damn it Mustang!!! What the hell was that for!"

Roy tried to breath, "For…hahaha…the water bucket."

A gunshot silenced them, "Okay," Riza stated, "enough torturing Edward. She walked over and handed the still sputtering Ed a cup of punch and a cookie. Ed sighed and half glared at Roy.

"Fine, we're even, Mustang."

"Thought so."

The remainder of the party went quite well and consisted of making fun of a drunk Havoc, Falman, Maes, and Alphonse…

"_Are they square dancing?" Breda sweat-dropped._

"_Umm…" Roy started uncertainly, "I believe they are…" Edward slapped his forehead at his drunk little brother_

…A few games in which Riza won 250cens…

"_I win."_

_A round of moans coursed though the group, except the four dunks…_

"_How…?" Roy put an arm over Ed's shoulder and shook his head in sympathy _

"_Don't try Ed, she just does…" Edward didn't even mind the fact that Roy was touching him, he was in shock. Maes took another picture, Roy sent a stream of flames toward him._

…and a dare that made Fury kiss Riza on the cheek.

"_Hey Fury, come here." he did and Breda whispered into his ear. Fury's eyes widened and gulped, "Come Fury, she's in a good mood, she wouldn't shoot." Ed and Roy nudged him in Riza's direction. _

_He walked over and got her attention, "Riza?"_

"_Yes Fury?"_

_Fury took a deep breath and quickly reached up and kissed the trigger-happy woman on the cheek. Then he quickly flinched, Breda yelped as a bullet barely missed him._

"_Breda! Stop trying to get Fury into trouble!" she yelled from across the room._

_Roy and Ed were cracking up. Breda turned on them, "You said it'd be safe!"_

_In unison the two shrugged and said, "we lied." simply. _

Before they all know it it was a few seconds from midnight. They had dunked the drunks into some coffee and sobered them up, Al was still a bit loopy though…

"And….ten." Roy started.

"Nine" Riza's turn.

Then Maes, "Eight."

Havoc, "Seven"

And Breda, "Six."

Fury, "Five."

"Four." that was Falman.

"Three." Edward's turn.

Then Al, "Two."

And finally everyone shouted "ONE! _**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!**_"

And so a new year began, and promised new adventures and chances for new relationships to bloom.

* * *

Spirit Elma: me too! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERONE!!! have a great one, you shall hear from me soon! maybe before the new year... But a lot in the comming one!


End file.
